The New Beginning (A Dinosaurs Life)
by TunaNoodleSoup
Summary: This isn't about The Dino King, just said it needed a topic so put the closest related thing to dinosaurs (I don't own anything in The Dino King, this isn't about it, Hope you Enjoy & Review!) I just copy this off of a google docks thing did, so their usually long. This may be canceled but I wont work on it much as I will focus on Speckles Jr. The Tarbosaurus, another fanfic I made
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_  
Feinia the female carnotaurus was laying on the nest, struggling to get comfy on the eggs. She sighed, it was no use the eggs poked her gently whatever way she had squirmed, She turned her head hearing the approaching footsteps of her mate, Loopip, the male carnotaurus. He sat next to her, lightly nudging her affectionately as they gazed out towards the mountain's view of the sea, the sun was setting and as they wrapped their tails tight around their bodies Feinia felt a gentle push and got up looking a bit aggravated, as she was tired and bored. But as soon as she heard the cracking noise, it was the sign they had been waiting for a while. Their eyes lit up with joy and happiness, the day had come.  
"Our little ones will be hatching soon!" Said Feinia delighted. Loopip smiled back. He was clearly thrilled as well.  
"I bet they will have your beautiful eyes Feinia." Loopip said fondly to his mate, who smiled.  
"I bet they will have your beautiful colors!" Feinia said, smiling.  
One egg started to crack, a tiny piece flaked off, revealing a tiny leg, it had a tiny hint of reddish purple in its light gray colors, then it recoiled, as a larger part of the egg slowly broke off, as a tiny head pulled itself upwards into the light of the sunset, and opened its eyes, which were a beautiful crystal blue, Feinia immediately knew what to call her first hatched.  
"Mayple." Feinia said suddenly, Loopip looked at her confused.  
"What?" Loopip said, the confusion clear in his gruff but sweet toned voice.  
"Mayple is her name, Mayple, our daughter." Feinia said fondly, Mayple looked up, and tilted her head curiously, but suddenly her egg toppled over from the weight of her, provoking a squeal of surprise from the newly hatched Mayple, Both parents laughed as they watched her pull herself out of the egg that had crashed upside down, once out, she curled up and started snoring.  
"Well I know where she got that from." Feinia said looking at Loopip, annoyance in her glare.  
"Seriously. I DO NOT SNORE!" Loopip said hurt.  
"Sure- Loopip, whatever you say." Feinia said sarcastically  
. In response Loopip bonked her on the head with his tail, then looked up at the sky whistling innocently. Feinia looked at him, annoyed. Then looked back down at the nest, as 2 more of the eggs started cracking, Loopip's head swiveled back down to watch as their children hatched.


	2. Chapter 1

Mayple, Vut and Bibbly, the three hatchlings out of the 5 eggs Feinia, the mother of the curious, interrogating and annoying bunch of eggs, hatchlings, she had sat on the nest for a long 21 days, now she was out hunting early in the morning and they could hear her calling the long, low pitched roar as she roamed the territory and hunted for them. Loopip the father of them, now sat with them grimly listening with a jealous face of annoyance as he heard her calling joyfully. But he kept it too himself as he helped chew the food for the hatchlings. My sister Bibbly was always asking questions and seemed sad whenever she saw the kills they made, mama and papa are worried for her they know and have tried to teach us, that to survive they have to kill the ones that dont hear them approaching or react fast enough to escape or the easier unexplained way to say it, the unlucky.  
But the 'Ancient Code' states... "Only kill to survive", and they got even more worried when Vut, The annoying one, said he saw Bibbly trying to eat leaves and I think she should just be allowed to eat what she wants after all she's still KILLING the leaves and at this point I'm having trust issues with Vut I personally think he's lying but something tells me it's true, I'll have to watch him closely.. And me or as my family call me, Mayple the interrogator, now Vut wont stop teasing me and now whenever we play I have to be the detective EVERY time, I absolutely HATE it, and poor Bibbly she has to be the judge but Vut gets very angry whenever she gets ready for a line and says it while chewing something, she declares its meat whenever we're eyeing her but Vut thinks its leaves and I don't know who to believe…  
Its been 2 weeks since we hatched and we've been watching Bibbly, she's getting skinny and yet our parents haven't noticed, probably because we are the size of their feet. Yet still they are our parents they should of noticed, me and Vut have tried to spy on her but she's very careful and always catches us, but today she's acting more different she still hasn't woke up so I think I'm going to wake her up, I walked over to her and pounced but she didn't react as she usually did...


	3. Chapter 2

"Bibbly?" I asked the concern clear in my voice, still no reply, I started to panic. "MOMA, POPA" I screeched loudly, of course I didn't know moma was still out hunting but popa quickly rushed over, Vut close behind him. "What's wrong with her? Popa? Is she okay? Is she breathing? Is she alive?" All the questions I wanted to ask came to me in a flash, asking them out loud without even realizing. My only thought was…

I knew she was dead. Vut looked at me, pain in his eyes like he knew this was coming. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at Bibbly I knew it, I felt it, the surging grief and fear quickly coming and going as I try to reassure myself she's just sleeping or she's playing, but when I look at her, her eyes white as the moon, her mouth spread open as if she was yawning, but what stung most of all… she was still cuddled in the nest, her tail wrapping her body but the warmth didn't stay, it left her, letting her dead body become cold. "Young ones, Its sad but.. It's the way it must be, although we wish she could of stayed with us, the spirits called her and she came. She had a peaceful death." Popa said calmly or at least tried to, But we both heard his voice cracking in pain and grief. Then he raised his head and let out a long saddened roar the usual low pitched noise mixed with the sadness of tears and distress. A little while later Moma got back quickly but she carried no food, "What's going on? I heard the distress call and…." She stopped as soon as her eyes drifted too Bibbly, she gasped and looked down, closing her eyes. Until a new sounding roar, one me and Vut weren't familiar with, A high pitched then low pitched gliding through the air, but Vut sniffed the air and suddnly stiffend and I sniffed it after him curious of what made him afraid, an unfamiliar scent drifted into my nose. tickling my nostrils with curiosity and drifted back out when I exhaled. Moma and Popa however weren't so curious they grabbed us by our soft extra tissued necks and silently and smoothly, placing each foot with delicate care, left the nest and they were just in time, as soon as we left I saw a glimpse of something huge with glowing brownish-orange colored eyes, glistening teeth and sharp clawed long arms.

I heard moma whisper to popa "It's an Allosaurus, full adult and male..." She paused as the creature lifted it head as if it heard, then continued to the nest and began to eat our dead sibling. "We have to go _**now**_" Popa nodded in agreement when mom finished her sentence, and we continued still quiet, moving slowly as to not disturb anything until we were far enough away then we started quickly trotting. Though I didn't know where we would go now from the look on moma and popa's faces, they clearly didn't know either. It was until we heard a bunch of Allosaurus calls that we started to run though they didn't go full pace as they didn't want to fling us around too much but when they heard footsteps behind them they really began running, and we ran for what seemed like years maybe even centuries and as day began to dawn we were very far from home and in a new unexplored territory. We stopped to get a drink, then I froze our parents told us to huddle close and stick to the ground as we heard medium pitched quick barks. I was about to ask Vut what they were when Vut said " Utahraptors, quick, smart and hunt in packs, dangerous for hatchlings and together can bring down prey 10 times their size."

Though now I wish Vut hadn't told me because now I am even more afraid than I was before. When I looked up several moments later the barking stopped and I saw about a thousand figures up on the hill which I pieced together to be the Utahraptors, suddenly my head jerked towards a bush which a rustling noise came from, curiosity and fear fought inside of me, I continued to stare at the bush when a small figure, looking exactly like the Utahraptors on the cliff, jumped out and ran towards us, I panicked bumping into Vut who remained quiet but looked at me with annoyance until he saw what I was trying to back away from. When 5 more came running out I let out a panicked squeak and my parents turned around then it was all a blur I felt a strong force lifting me into the air then fear pricked me when I felt air rushing around me then I hit the ground, knocking the breath out of me.

When I regained myself and my vision cleared I looked around I was in a patch of grass, tall grass, hidden from the comotion and I glanced around trying to spot the dark shade of grayish brown of Vut's scales but he was nowhere to be found and I saw my parents trying to fight the Utahraptors off. But they were coming in waves, once one wave was injured it retreated and was replaced by a pack of fresh ones our parents didn't stand a chance against such a strategy and they were already tired from the long run to get here. Feinia, or as we call her moma, suddenly roared loudly and stomped her feet replenished by a new found strength and then too my surprize picked up Vut and ran, leaving popa alone to fight them off and leaving me behind, but then to my astonishment instead of picking off moma they went for popa, I was deeply confused, moma would never abandon popa would she? N-no she must just have to hide Vut away then come help... But Popa was being overwhelmed by the Utahraptors, some jumped on his back while some ran by sneaking in a nip or a scratch, some jumped and latched on to his face trying to scrounge out his eyes. slashing him with their sharp claws while digging their feet into him and biting him. Popa fought but he was out numbered and with so many opponents attacking at the same time he had no chance. 'No I can't think like that, he WILL survive.' I shook my head trying to rid myself of the negative thoughts. Turning my head around to where Moma had escaped but she was far gone yet her scent trail drifted to my nose, I knew I needed to follow her before I lost her but watching popa fight the Utahraptors glued me to the ground...


	4. Chapter 3

"He might fight them off, It's a possibility that he can make it. I hope he will live. No… he WILL survive, h-he has too..." As I looked around I saw a massive cliff circling the little pond with many bushes around the edge, I hadn't actually acknowledged the scenery around me, we were lucky not to have fallen off the cliff and I was sure lucky the grass around the cliff continued to stay long accept for short clumps which I would have to avoid as I thought out my plan to follow moma's scent trail.

I turned my attention to the battle where I watched my father trying to outrun them but they clung on to his sides like a tick, eventually they dragged him down and he collapsed sliding a bit from the speed he had picked up, he tried to get up but a golden albino Utahraptor jumped on his neck and tore out his neck, I watched with horror as this unfolded before me, my father lay dead as the rest of the Utahraptors began feasting, tearing flesh off of him and throwing it in the air as it fell into their mouths to be swallowed in a flash. My legs buckled and I had to stop myself from crying out, I managed to pull myself up again. Turning my head from my fathers resting spot, I ran my mind barely noticing anything, it was only focused on the image of my father, mauled by the giant mega pack of the Utahraptors. I stopped near a cliff and found a very tiny little hole that nothing would notice unless you were very small, I ran towards it and tried to fit in but it looked larger from a distance, close up I realized I was too big to fit. I collapsed again, and finally let out my tears as they streamed down my scaly face. it was as if my family wasn't meant to survive this harsh world. But I quickly brushed that thought away my mother was alive and Vut and I were alive, that's what mattered. I ran, the thick grass that I pushed my way through cutting me with its sharp stems, I couldn't see my mother anywhere, or Vut, my mind replayed the image of the utahraptor ripping out my fathers neck unwillingly, over and over in my mind, I began to feel angry… 'Why did this have to happen, WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I kept running and running my anger growing as I imagined every grass stem I bustled through a Utahraptor that had murdered my father, but I soon stopped to lay down unable to run any farther, my lungs ached and so did my feet, I started sobbing, I had just lost my whole family, and now…

I was lost as well, but suddenly I turned, looking up as I was hearing a chirping noise and little eyes poked out of a bush I got up crouched fear pulsing through me as blood rushed to my head but it was just a small herbivore and the sight of it made my mouth water and I noticed I was practically starving. I scanned the surroundings before hunting, around me was a cluster of trees and the long grass I had just burst through, I hadn't even realized I had passed the grass and had started walking on flat dirt and mud that stuck to my feet. I then looked at the growth around the herbivore, a bush, a big patch of tall grass and a pine sapling. These were not much help as they were far from the herbivore as it was in the middle of the clearing so I knew it would have to be the element of surprise and speed that finished the kill. I crouched in the tall grass moving carefully and silently as too not disturb the grass, then I lunged for it, remembering how the utahs had ran in one direction, waited to see which direction the prey went, then changed course and blocked it. The world around me seemed to slow down as I raced towards it, caught by surprise it didn't move, staring at me with fear in its eyes then realized what was going on and began to run but it was too late for I was already upon it after noticing which way it had began to run. I had almost fallen over changing the side I had been running for but I managed to keep my balance, I bit at its legs until it fell where I quickly finished it by biting its throat. The warm taste of blood flooded my mouth and I bit into the kill, tearing pieces off and gulping them down with glee. Then I quickly left, being fed, my mind whirled to the fact that a huge dinosaur, might smell the blood and come to eat. I started to run,the image of the Utahraptors bursting from the undergrowth suddenly only pushing my fear further, blood pulsed quickly through me, my mind was drifting as I ran, again I didn't take care of my surroundings and my mind switched to the replay of my father dying, but suddenly I hit something, a rock I had bashed into I wobbled and tipped over and suddenly there wasn't the reassuring ground beneath my feet anymore, I was falling off a cliffside into rushing water below I opened my mouth to roar for help, but water only came flooding in, filling my lungs and my nose

I opened my eyes, everything was sore. I closed my eyes again, groaning in pain, and focused on the sounds around me as best I could with my body feeling like I'd been squished by a tree, soft footsteps, I sniffed gingerly and instantly the smell of blood gushed into my nose. I opened my eyes again and attempted to pull myself up, but within trying pain gushed through my body and I yelped, laying back down. After a few minutes the pain subsided, although it still hurt to get up it didn't as much as the first time when I tried again, and looking around another one of the herbivores I had killed before I fell off the cliffside, I noticed that this herbivore had soft fur on it with the whitish tanish tints here and there and the streak of black from its eyes to its back I wondered how I didn't notice it the first time but then a voice caught my attention. "Well, awake now are we? Your lucky I saved you, you would of drowned." A rough yet soft toned voice slowly getting louder as the soft footsteps turned louder.

I turned around it was another much larger Carnotaurus juvenile and from its red tinted face it was a male as well. "Are you going to eat me?" I asked my voice quivering. "Eat you? Why on earth would I do that? I've got plenty of herbivores to snack on." Said the juvie, chuckling as if he thought I would of asked something different. "What's your name?" I asked, the fear in my voice replaced by curiosity. "Why should I tell you?" He said hesitating. "Im Fungus."... "Im Mayple" I got up deciding that was the end of the discussion, I started to walk away but my feet trembled and started to ache. "Woah, sit down, you're safe here that Utahraptor pack that's near here followed your scent trail and decided you died so it's gone, hopefully." Fungus said with a little bit of hidden fear in his voice though he hid it well much better than my parents ever did, if they ever even tried too. "Fine, do you wanna join my pack?" I said, if I was gonna stay here with a stranger might as well be a stranger in my pack I thought to myself. "_your_ pack? Where's your pack mates then?" He asked chuckling again. I looked down remembering you had to have members in your pack to _have_ a pack. Tears welled in my eyes again as I pictured Bibbly dead in my parents nest and the death of my father, and the fact that I lost my mother and Vut, I started crying again. "Woah! What's wrong with you?" He asked sheepishly, I answered gritting my teeth as I tried to hold back the tears. "If you must know my father and sister died and I lost my brother and mother!, so I have no pack!" I said, my voice cracking with pain and grief. "What? How did that happen?" He asked, not even trying to hide the guilt of making me start crying in his voice, though he attempted to hide the curiosity in his voice. "My sister, Bibbly died of starvation and my father died saving our family from a pack of utahraptors, and I-I…. I LOST THEM! THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME…. I LOST MY BROTHER AND MOTHER!" I said, crying loudly now and I cuddled in a ball of sadness and closed my eyes. "Woah.. Sorry, my siblings left me and our parents left us before we were even juveniles when our nest got invaded by a pack of Dilophosaurus." Fungus said sadly. "It's worse when you watch them die.." I said in a whisper. "Woah.. Y-you watched them die?" Fungus said sympathetically. I stopped crying, but I was still sniffling. "So.. Is "_Woah"_ your favorite word or something?" I asked trying to change the subject, I had uncurled from my 'ball of sadness'. "I guess, so" Fungus said clearly glad to change the subject as well. It had been only a few hours since I had ate but I was already hungry again as I didn't eat a lot when I started panicking by the thought of another dinosaur finding me nearby. I sat down and looked around at the small furry herbivore and sniffed, it smelt of rot it must have been a few days old. "I'm hungry… Could we go hunting?" I said silently. "Sure I was about to ask you that as well' cause you were eyeing that Oreo" Fungus said lightly giggling when he said 'Oreo"as if it was a joke. "What's an Oreo? My f-family called them Oro's" I said guessing it was another word for oro but I still stuttered at the word family. "Its their nickname, I haven't a clue why they came up with the name Oreo but they did." He said clearly displeased to admit that he didn't know something. "Alright let's go then before it gets very dark." I said noticing the sun beginning to set although the sky was beautiful I knew certain dinosaurs hunted only in the darkness having better eyesight. "Yes before the Dilophosaurus come out." He said and started to trot away sniffing the air. I didn't ask what a Dilophosaurus was since I knew it had to be one of the dinosaurs that prevailed at night… I followed him, since he knew this area, I mean, I guessed he did, he trot around in it like he owned the place anyway.

We stopped at a cave, a small cave, barely big enough for us to fit into, I felt uncertain about this… "Well, What are you waiting for? Go on in." I hesitated, then went inside, I scraped myself against the walls for a few footsteps, then it the walls suddenly wided. I gasped in awe when my eyesight finally adjusted to the darkness, it was a big cave, and it seemed like Fungus had dragged in some moss and grass from outside to make beds, I was looking around and exploring, it seemed like an underground tunnel, a small stream was going through the walls, I guessed it was from outside. Fungus suddenly stepped in, although I hadn't noticed yet, he dropped something, I yelped, leaping a little into the air, then turned around and let out a sigh of relief when I saw a chuckling Fungus next to some fresh moss. "Hehe… I scared you didn't I." Fungus said, still giggling, the look of annoyance I gave him said it all. "Sorry… But here's some moss for your bed tonight, sleep tight Mayple, If you get thirsty the stream is right there for ya." Fungus said smiling, he had stopped giggling. I sighed, suddenly realizing how tired I was, I sat down on the moss, circling a bit before settling down. "Thank you Fungus." I said closing my eyes. "No problemo, Mayple." Said Fungus's voice next to me, I giggled quietly when I remembered his bed was on the other side of the cave, he must of moved closer to me, I felt something spark inside of me when I felt him cuddle with me, I sighed, finally being happy again, and drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up when I heard hissing and yelling. "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S MY FRIEND!" I heard Fungus's voice, yelling at something defensively, but I heard a new voice, although it sounds close to Fungus's but it was noticeably lower pitched. "Since when do you have friends?! Your as useless as a leaf, nobody would want to be with YOU" Said the unknown voice, I opened my eyes, as I saw a bigger juvenile carno, unlike Fungus's red tinted face, it was blue, thus it was another male. "W-what's going on?, Fungus… whos that?!" I said, my fear rising, but I was determined to help Fungus. I got up and stood beside Fungus, but I stepped back as the other juvenile almost rose up taller, it shook it's blue head, 'H-he's pretty big…', but I shook my head..  
"He's my annoying older brother, Venus." Venus stode across the cave toward us, like he was the owner of us. Fungus stepped in front of me, blocking him, they both growled at each other, they circled, sizing each other up. I suddenly realized what was happening, well… guessed, they were fighting over me. I sucked in a breathe, frightened for Fungus, His brother was so much bigger than him, I guessed he was the first to hatch. Venus suddenly lunged for Fungus, but Fungus evaded him, and crashed into him with his side, then quickly tripped Venus with his tail, but Venus bit the end of it as he crashed down, and pulled himself up using his tail like a rope, Fungus yelped in pain and surprise, and Venus flung him into a wall with his tail, Fungus lay there panting heavily, blood seeped from his tail, but he got up, but collapsed again. Venus loomed over him, Fungus closed his eyes as if giving into his fate, but I sure wasn't ready for him to die, for two good reasons, for one I sure didn't want to be paired with Venus, and for two, I liked Fungus, although I wasn't sure if it was mutual, I didn't care, without a second thought I leapt protectively in front of him, before his brother could deliver a finishing blow.  
Venus looked surprised, but he stepped back, annoyance clear on him, he grumbled to himself as he backed down, I helped Fungus up, he staggered a bit, I was ready to catch him if he fell, but he revived quickly, and looked at me thankfully, and walked over to the stream, after taking a few sips he slowly laid himself down with his bleeding tail in the lake. I looked back over to Venus, I took a step forward intending to intimidate him, but then suddenly the room got dark, and he was covered in blood, and it was dripping from his teeth, his eyes were black slits, with Fungus below him, dead, I gasped and blinked, then it was gone. Shaking I went back to Fungus and laid down beside him still shaking from the vision. Venus went out of the cave, but then the roof of the cave shook and few pebbles fell off it, and a large stomp was heard, and Venus came racing back inside, a look of fear in his face, Fungus chuckled, I was also finding the look on his face funny, but I was more worried about the stomp, Venus quickly regained his calmness, and looked slightly embarrassed, but curled up at the other end of the cave with dignity. "What was that?!" I asked, fearfully. Fungus had a thoughtfully expression on his face, then answered. "I truthfully don't know." But he was interrupted by his ever annoying brother. "Wow, YOU don't know something?! But I thought you were the all knowing one!" Venus said in a sarcastically taunting voice. "AHEM, Sorry about that? Did you hear something?, anyway… I think it must be a big dinosaur, since the stomp was so loud, plus Venus is so stupid that if it was something like a ceratosaurus he would have challenged it." Fungus said, I managed to stifle a laugh, and Venus looked like he wanted to burn Fungus in a fire, which made not laughing even more harder, Fungus chuckled as well, and looked at me affectionately, and I smiled at him. Fungus was the only person who could make me laugh after I lost my whole family. I rested my head again, and closed my eyes, and I fell asleep again, although it wasn't peaceful, It was the exact opposite, It was a nightmare.  
I was in the cave again, but suddenly I was suffocating, with some red sticky liquid, I suddenly realized it was blood, I swam to the cave opening and dived through the tunnel, only to be met by a Venus that was HUGE! He was the size of the allosaurus that had invaded her nest earlier, I was frozen with fear, and it suddenly started throwing its head around, the blue hypnotizing me, but suddenly I heard Fungus, I saw him, but he was smaller than usual, and Venus taunted him. "YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL THE FIRST GIRL WE FIND? NEVER! SHE WILL BE MINE." With that, he squashed Fungus beneath his foot, I heard the bones shattering. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched, fear engulfing my senses. I lept at the giant Venus trying to bite him, but he just picked me up with his now large arms, and shushed me calmly. Then I woke up with somebody nudging me gently, I yelped, and jumped up, I could see daylight coming through the entrance, I looked down to see a startled Fungus. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep!?" Fungus said, concern in his eyes. "I-I was?" I said, remembering the nightmare, I calmed down, took a deep breath and lay down next to him again. "Yeah, you started screaming 'Noooooooooooooooooooo' …" Fungus said gently.  
"O-oh. I was just having a bad dream.. Nothing to worry about." I said sheepishly. "Alright." Fungus said, although he didn't sound like he believed me. Venus was still asleep across the cave, and I got up to sip some water, Fungus followed me. I was still drinking when Fungus's nose drifted closer but I could still hear him sipping, but then I accidentally almost fell and our noses touched, he gave me a shy and surprised expression, then smiled fondly and I could feel I was smiling too. Venus snorted in contempt. Me and Fungus sighed at the same time, then giggled. "Alright love birds, time to hunt again." Venus said, making the words 'love birds' painfully clear. "Okay Mr. Grumpy, where are we going to hunt."  
"PFFFFFFT" Fungus said, as he was trying to hold in his laugh, I made sure to have my chin up like I owned this place as I strode along like I owned the world, Venus gave us a look of aggravation, but soon led the way outside. The cool breeze cooled my scales immediately, I shook from the coldness, but stopped as Fungus pressed up against me I stopped shaking, Venus shot us a disdainful look but continued as he sniffed the air, and picked up a scent. We were soon on the trail of a young herbivore, I could smell it was different than an Oreo or Taco, Fungus whispered to me that it was a 'Maiasaurus', I soon saw it, but it smelled us first, it was about the size of Fungus, a little bigger though, Venus and Fungus soon circled it, splitting up to cover it from both sides, I didn't know anything about this creature, but from the determined look in its eyes, I knew it was something that attacked back. Venus ran forward, but then jumped back before the creature turned swiftly and bit the air, it realized it just made a mistake before Fungus leapt onto its back and secured a grip on the back of its neck, but then it bucked and kicked out its hind legs, this seemed to be part of the plan as then Venus whacked it with his strong broad tail… then noticed the maia had almost knocked Fungus off its back, it had successfully hit Venus as I noticed him in a heap of ow next to a tree, I leapt in front of it, ducked down as the tail swung by me as it attempted to whack me, the maia kept trying to jerk Fungus off its back but also simultaneously focus on me, but when it finally gave up on me and started to focus on Fungus again I ran foward one way, it turned to confront me, but I quickly changed direction and had managed to slide into its head, I crouched a bit and latched onto its neck onto it. I let myself fall so that my body weight dragged down the maia, which it did, and when It finally collapsed Fungus jumped off at the last second, breathing hard and I tore out its neck and slithered out from underneath its head, Fungus gave me an approving look and began to eat, Venus recovered from the swing and wobbled over and began feasting as well, I dug in, it tasted much better than anything else I had tasted, after a few minutes of gouging ourselves, we sat down together to chat.  
"So what's your favorite food?" Venus asked. "Maia. For sure." I said licking my maw. "Carnotaurus." Venus said, answering his own question, Fungus looked as if he had said nothing, but I, however, looked as if Venus suddenly had sprouted wings. "WHAT?!" I screeched. Venus started laughing, I looked at Fungus with my mouth open, he didn't notice me and just rolled his eyes at his brother. "HEHEHAHAHAHA!, I was just joking!, My favorite food is Maia as well…" Venus said still laughing, Fungus sighed as he noticed my very, VERY upset expression. I stood up, and walked too Venus while he was still laughing, I bonked him on his head with my tail, then stomped off grumbling with dignity. I could hear Fungus guffawing at the sight of that. I kept walking away, irritated, but then there was water at my feet, so naturally I leaned down to drink it, but I realized it was red…. It was blood. I jumped back a little, holding back a yelp. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned seeing Fungus with Venus behind him but quickly catching up since he was larger, Fungus stopped in his tracks when he saw the blood, however, Venus crashed into him, "Why did you stop worm" Venus growled. "Look for yourself Mr. Stupid." Fungus said growling back but in a teasing manner. Venus shot him a glare but soon realized the blood in the river as well. As they kept growling at each other, I went up river, because I smelled a familiar scent, and as I got closer I could smell it more clearly, the blood was from a small herbivore, a Psittacosaurus to be exact… my mother hunted them for us when we were still young… I shook my head to clear it before my mind started filling itself up with sad forgotten images of my family, dead or lost, I had friends now… friendish friends I guess. After clearing my mind I continued, and I got close enough to hear flesh being ripped off the carcass, I saw another young carno juvenile, she was roughly the size of Venus but smaller.  
I crouched so I didn't scare her, but as I was getting ready to introduce myself, I stepped on a twig. 'CRACK', I cringed at the sound, but the smaller carno heard it, and turned quickly, I stood up, seeing as hiding was no use, It looked scared. "T-Take the food!, Just leave me alone… p-please…." I tilted my head, confused, then understood after a moment. "No, I'm not trying to steal your food, or hurt you, I just wanted to introduce myself…. I'm Mayple, what's your name?" I said, studying the carnos color scheme, the carno didn't have any distinctive bright colors on its head, so it wasn't a male, it seemed like she was greenish with little specks of red or brown, or a mixture of both. "O-oh, me?, I, uhm, Im Raspberry, you can call me Berry for short." Raspberry said smiling, but she still seemed tense like she thought this was a trick, she must have been through some traumatizing stuff, like me. "Nice name, I have a pack if you want to follow me, although one of my packmates is very grumpy, it's not a trick but I understand if you don't believe me." I said as I was turning to lead the way, I could tell she hesitated before following as I heard her footprints only after I took a few steps. After a few minutes we found Venus and Fungus still sitting my the shore, it looked like they were about to fight again, I sighed slightly annoyed, I could feel Raspberry scrunch up against me. "Fungus, Venus, This is Raspberry, the one who was causing the blood in the river." I said, Fungus smiled at her, Venus rolled his eyes as if he was annoyed his brother was so kind. "Fungus is the one with the red markings, he's very sweet, Venus is the one with the blue markings, he is the grumpy one I was talking about." I whispered to Raspberry, I heard her giggle quietly, I smiled as she stopped cowering behind me and instead walked up too Fungus and Venus smiling at them. I sighed and sat down as I watched them chat, they were so different and yet, I had somehow made they work together as a pack, although Venus and Fungus were still cold to each other, they actually were getting well together, and now I wasn't the only girl in the group, that is if she decides to stay. "So want to join our pack?" I asked, Venus snorted as if he didn't believe they were a pack, Fungus just looked hopefully at Raspberry. "Mmmm… Yes!" Raspberry said after some thinking, I could tell she was smart and thought before she did anything, Which explained her hesitation before she followed me, or said yes. I smiled, then yelped and jumped up as something slimy touched me, I turned around to see a tiny slug, and sighed in irritation as I heard Venus laughing again, even Fungus was chuckling, but he quickly stopped and looked around innocently when I shot them a glare.  
"HEHEHAHAHAHAHA! SCARED OF A SLUG, HEHEHEHAHA!" Venus kept laughing, I awkwardly sat down clearly aggravated. Raspberry sat down next to me. "Don't listen to them, I have an idea to get back at them." Raspberry murmured quietly, I listened as she whispered the plan. We both got up giggling quietly as we moved towards the river that had stopped running red with the blood since Raspberry had finished the carcass, We both gathered some moss under the river, and while Venus was still laughing we crept around him using the shadows to our advantage then ran foward and dumped it on his face, Venus screeched in response and started running around in circles then stopped and it slid off his face to reveal a very salty expression. We all started laughing our heads off, then I realized he had crouched and had a sneaky smile on his face. "RUUUUUUN!" I yelped still laughing and we all ran back to the cave from the angry Venus, Raspberry didn't even hesitate from going inside the cave because she was having so much fun. I felt the familiar small space scratching against me then widening out, it was dimmer than in the morning since the sun was setting. We all collapsed on the far end of the cave panting, still giggling. Venus came in last and he sat down by the entrance, even he was smiling, which was surprising. "Wanna see the sunset?" Fungus said when we all caught our breath.  
I nodded. "Yerp!" Raspberry said smiling. Venus was already snoring in the corner so we didn't disturb him, only giggled at his loud snoring. Fungus squirmed outside first, I followed but I yelped in pain as I stepped on a particularly sharp rock, but continued. After outside we waited for Raspberry then climbed on the hill the cave was inside, it was beautiful since the cave was situated on a grassy hill which had a small waterfall, and as we watched the beautiful sunset the sound of the waterfall added an even special effect on the beautiful colors in the sky, the yellow near the sun that faded into orange and red, that then blended into glorious purple blues, with the stars starting to shine. "Mayple your eyes are as beautiful as the sunset." Fungus said fondly, I smiled at him. "Thank you." I responded shyly. Raspberry giggled at us as we continued to watch the sunset.


End file.
